


【洋灵】深度圈养番外

by Priscilla_Trista



Category: ONER
Genre: ABO, M/M, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla_Trista/pseuds/Priscilla_Trista
Summary: ABO 生子提及 自行避雷





	【洋灵】深度圈养番外

棉裤

在灵超肚子里的小吸血鬼还没个正形的时候，木子洋就老喜欢凑他肚子上，美其名曰听宝宝的动静。  
实际上，即便什么都听不见，他也能一本正经胡说八道。什么“宝宝说爸爸好帅”，迫不及待想出来看看全世界最帅的爸爸。  
身为人“母”的吸血鬼自从孕上小生命后，仿佛成熟长大了不少，遇到这种情况，灵超总是表现得又羞又无奈，“你……还要不要点脸了啊。”

转眼属于人类的一年之中的最重要的日子马上就要到了，木子洋下班时开着车行驶在晚高峰围堵得水泄不通的街道上，看到的都是张灯结彩火红一片。  
车子以龟速艰难蠕动向回家的路，忽然，木子洋在街边叫卖的摊子上瞥见一只挂在半空中的小猪。  
不知道为什么，看见它的第一眼男人就想起了家里的那只小宠物。  
男人把车停了下来，摇下车窗，摊贩立刻笑脸相迎地凑过来。他不说话，径直指了指挂在中央的小猪玩偶。  
“好勒这就给您拿。”小贩说着就扯过一只全新包装的玩偶塞进了车里，“这个五十，客人。”

身后响起催促的喇叭鸣笛，木子洋往后一瞥，后头成群的车子堵塞不前，他抽了张钞票递过去，沉吟了句“不用找了”，便轻轻松开制动，将车开走了。

在出城的路上堵了将近一小时，终于把车成功开上高架又下了高架，大别墅近在眼前，车子都还没停稳，男人就听见里头一如既往传来聒噪的吵闹。  
木子洋瞬间感到从脑髓爬上来的疼痛，滋啦滋啦作响。

一下车，看见大门上方挂了一朵巨大无比的类似于剪彩仪式或者说婚礼用的大红花后，他的头更痛了。

推开门，三个身影聚集在沙发上，灵超被他的两位逐渐适应人类生活的吸血鬼哥哥团团围在中间，岳明辉跟卜凡一人贴着他一边肚子，听着那时有时无的胎动争论不休。  
“宝宝说他将来想唱Rap！”  
“胡说八道，宝宝说的分明是想当艺术家！”  
“你怎么听的？我怎么就没听出来这个意思呢？你可真逗老岳！”  
“你更逗！”

灵超弱小无助又可怜地仰躺在沙发上，生无可恋的双眼在看见木子洋后瞬间亮堂，他忙不迭翻身坐起，又惊又喜，甜酥酥地脱口而出：“哥哥——！”  
下一秒，灵超“嘶”地一声坐了回去。

九个月的身孕，灵超的肚子已经很大了，浑圆的肚子阻止了他一切大幅度的行为，强迫着他一天到头来只能保持几个简单的动作，偏偏站着看不着脚尖，躺着感觉自己随时都要被压死，坐久了还腰酸，怎样都不舒服，故而这么些日子来，灵超的脾气也是越来越大了——经常会莫名发火生气，搞得两位头脑简单的哥哥不知所措，到头来还是只有木子洋哄得好。  
现在就是。灵超低下头看了眼阻碍自己行动的罪魁祸首，内心没来由燃起无名怒火的烦躁，无奈又委屈。  
还好木子洋马上就蹲到了他跟前，下巴搁到他肚子上，无视身边的两个专业搅局者，秒秒钟进入哄人状态，语调空前温柔：“宝宝马上就要出生了，不听话是正常的，别跟他置气。”话毕，立刻低头，隔着灵超身上厚实的衣料轻吻了下隆起的腹部。  
“……”  
木子洋这么一哄，效果立竿见影，灵超气鼓鼓的嘴瞬间瘪了下来，烦躁的委屈只剩下了委屈。  
这个时候，礼物就派上了用场，  
“看我给你带了什么回来。”  
一只粉嫩嫩的小猪，灵超眨了两下眼睛，好奇地抓过来看了看，就在男人以为他会感动地将之拥入怀中时，灵超忽然睁着那双人畜无害的眼一本正经道：“你是想说以后撒气撒在这只猪身上吗？”  
“……？”  
灵超“啪啪”扇了小猪两巴掌，颇为解气地笑开来，“打着好像确实挺舒服的，谢谢哥哥。”说完浑身都使起劲来继续蹂躏，从他扭曲做一团的五官就能看出来是真的很用力。  
木子洋欲言又止，最终还是没把自己买这个礼物的本意说出口。心想着罢了，特殊时期只要他能开心就好。

“你怎么才回来啊？”一边的卜凡终于开始刷存在感了，“行了，人齐了我就做饭去了，你在这陪弟弟吧。”  
木子洋本能地脱口而出：“能吃吗？”  
“什么话什么话？爱吃不吃，老岳我们走！”

“碍事的”走后，木子洋迅速坐到灵超身边，往他两腿间垫了个抱枕，“昨晚才喊痛，今天又不长记性。看来指望他们俩能照顾你是做梦。”  
灵超一把甩开已然失宠的小猪，抓起男人的手，嗷呜一口咬了下去。  
一阵轻微的刺痛钻进指尖，血液被吸走的感觉极其明显。木子洋无奈地看着把自己手指含在嘴里的人，偏偏眼神还是这般无辜，实在发不起火。  
吸血鬼怀孕后的另一个变化，就是对血的需求猛烈增长了。倒也不是喝得多，而是“少食多餐”，一天到头总有那么两三次忍不住想喝血，但每次喝的也不多，顶多拉着男人的手吸上一两分钟就心满意足地舔舔唇边。  
喝完还要顺带无意识地撩拨男人一番：“哥哥，我觉得你的血越来越美味了，仿佛要上瘾的感觉。”  
木子洋稍稍抬眼，伸手摸上灵超的肚子，“是你觉得，还是这小兔崽子觉得？”给灵超还好，不过如果是给自家的崽，他可还没做好当无私慈父的觉悟。

“哥哥，你喜欢男孩还是女孩啊？”

吸血鬼的体质比较特殊，无法通过技术查出所孕育胎儿的性别，不仅如此，还有好多地方跟人类不一样。然而换一个角度想，这也算是个惊喜，提高期待值。

木子洋知道他在想什么，抚住自家Omega的脖颈，“我比较喜欢你。”  
灵超咯咯地笑起来，靠进男人怀里，乐得浑身直颤，结果笑着笑着倏地痛叫了一声。  
“啊……！”  
“怎么了？”  
灵超震惊地瞪着自己的肚子，气呼呼扬起手，“他踢我，……他又踢我！”  
木子洋眼疾手快扣住他的手腕，“你不会真的要打下去吧？”  
“我……”到底还是个不谙世事的年轻吸血鬼，委屈了只会又急又气，冷静下来后灵超才后知后觉自己刚才差点就冲动了，“对不起……”  
木子洋凑至他颈后，也不说什么就往微微发红的凸起处咬了下去，灵超发出细碎的低吟，身子本能地缩起，然而这一刻，属于他的Alpha的信息素包围着自己，紧绷的神经瞬间就放松了下来，恼火与急躁也一扫而空，取而代之的是松弛的心安。  
届时，木子洋才从他身上挪开，低声沉吟，一字一句：“现在有没有好一点。”  
吸血鬼的脸红得一塌糊涂，抓过刚刚被自己抛弃的小猪，狼狈地挡在了脸前。

 

两个小时后，看着一片狼藉的厨房，还有极力想为自己辩解的卜凡岳明辉，木子洋庆幸自己提前预定了外送。  
叮——咚——  
于是他们忘掉了刚才在厨房折腾出来的黑暗料理，重新开始。

作为特殊保护对象，灵超自然什么都不用做，像个大老板般瘫在沙发上看着一群人忙上忙下，偏偏又闲不住地东张西望，“凡哥！你们早上贴的春联歪了啦！”  
“啊？是吗？”卜凡回头瞥了一眼阳台，“哟还真歪了，”说着翅膀就嗖地窜了出来，径直飞过去粗鲁地扯下春联的一角，重新对正后“啪！”一巴掌拍了回去，“行了，这样总行了吧？”  
“……被你搞得皱巴巴的。”  
“哎哟行了弟弟，别搞得跟真人类似的。规矩那么多，五五六六七七八八的。”  
餐桌边上的岳明辉扯着嗓子嚎起来：“摆好了，可以吃了。”

木子洋忙着给某张餐椅铺好四五层的软垫，让灵超能坐得舒服一点。结果正忙着，灵超带着撒娇意味的奶音骤然响起。  
“哥、哥——！”

应声抬头，灵超冲自己张开了双臂，撒娇似的撅起嘴。  
木子洋胸口一酥，起身就急不可耐地直接瞬移了过去，一把将人轻松抱起。  
“我要吃饭。”  
“好，走，吃饭去。”

卜凡的整张脸都挤在了一起，无比嫌弃：“你不会自己走路吗？”  
一边的岳明辉捅了他一下，“你不懂，就别丢人了。”

话音刚落，木子洋已经抱着灵超走来，将人稳稳当当放上了椅子。  
“行了，吃饭。”  
灵超不动，就这样直勾勾看着自己。  
“……知道了，张嘴。”  
灵超心满意足，张嘴就咬过男人递过来的东西，也不看是什么就嚼起来，结果咯嘣一下，牙齿一阵酸痛。  
“……什么东西啊！”灵超低头一口将咬到的那硬邦邦的东西吐了出来，哐当一声，一枚硬币掉在了地上。  
“噢哟，是硬币。”卜凡大惊小怪叫了起来，“弟弟，三十多粒饺子里就一枚硬币，让你给吃到了。”  
“这说明什么？”这是最近正在研究人类风水学的迷信人士岳明辉，“说明这是个好兆头，弟弟，还有宝宝新的一年肯定吉祥如意，平安顺——”  
“你快闭嘴吧你。”这几句话听得木子洋耳朵起茧，抄起一个包子丢过去成功堵住了岳明辉的嘴，“我家宝宝不需要这些花里胡哨的东西也能行大运，张嘴。”  
灵超偏偏龇牙咧嘴吓他：“刚才咬到硬币，疼……”  
木子洋放下饺子，“那喝口汤。”  
“烫。”  
男人低头轻轻吹着调羹里冒着热气的汤时，身边那俩电灯泡的干呕声清晰可闻。

届时，窗外传来震耳欲聋的噼里啪啦声响，突如其来的噪声让所有人不约而同抬头看向声源。  
窗外五彩斑斓的烟花纷繁盛放在漆黑的夜空里，就连洒落下来的东西都是那样耀眼。  
“是烟花……！”  
灵超从来看见过这么隆重又盛大的礼花夜景，兴奋地挪下地，扶着肚子就要跑起来。  
木子洋迅速按住他的双肩，“慢点走，又不是只有这一会儿有，大年三十一整晚都是这样。”

这是灵超第一次见识到人类的春节，偏偏在这样盛大的节日中，自己自身的情况也是这么地具有纪念意义。他下意识紧了紧宽松衣物下的隆起，忽然就百感交集。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……我只是觉得这段时间发生的事情都好不真实。”  
木子洋朝边上瞥了一眼，另外那俩人自顾自说话压根没往这边看，于是他放心大胆地俯下身子，托住灵超的后脑，轻缓的吻势落下后逐渐加深，而灵超也只是愣了一下，立刻卖力地踮起脚尖、环住男人的脖子回吻起来，由于两人间还隔着个九月大的孕肚，木子洋的每个动作都极力克制、小心翼翼，实时都要关注着自己有没有压到灵超。  
就在这个吻逐渐步入正轨的时候，外头一波烟花乍停，下一波接踵而至。  
“轰隆——！”

忽然爆开的巨响让毫无防备的灵超宛如受惊的小鹿，尖叫一声扑进木子洋怀里，一时间忘了自己还顶着个大肚子，腹部霎时传来阵痛，灵超闭起了一只眼，低吟开始被拉得冗长而断断续续。  
“唔……啊……”  
双腿一软，倒下得太突然，木子洋差点没扶住。  
后知后觉地警铃大作，男人的提高的音量里染上了一丝慌乱，“怎么了……？！”  
“……嘶，……”灵超躺在他怀里坐在地上，大口大口地吸着气，“疼……”  
“什么？哪疼？！”  
吸血鬼整张脸都扭曲成了一团，眼尾泛红，“肚子疼……啊！”  
木子洋低头一看，地上不知道什么时候积了一滩半透明的液体。

“卧槽——！”  
卜凡跟岳明辉从边上跑过来，三个大男人同步一致地陷入手忙脚乱状态。  
“这这这……这是要生了吗？可是预产期不是在两周后吗？！”  
“咱宝贝随妈啊！从来不安分，提前来了也不是什么奇怪的事！”  
“那现在怎么办？！医院？对，医院！”  
“医院你个大头鬼啊！你是不是在人界呆久了傻了？吸血鬼生孩子去什么医院！”岳明辉青筋暴起，一个头两个大，“快去布置法阵！”  
聒噪吵得灵超喊得更厉害了，本来苍白的脸一点血色都没了。木子洋心急如焚，也跟着暴躁起来：“吵死了！！”  
“——哦！哦对！走了走了！”

小吸血鬼就这样在大年三十聒噪吵闹的夜晚诞生了，哭声响亮得丝毫不亚于外头震耳欲聋的鞭炮烟火。是个男孩。  
本该足足十个月的折磨提前结束，灵超在木子洋怀里缩着昏睡了一天一夜后也满血复活了。睁开眼，跟自己长得几乎一模一样的宝宝睁着双水灵剔透的眼睛，目不转睛地盯着自己，嘴里咿咿呀呀的不知道在说什么。  
灵超小心翼翼地把手身上前去，极其聪明的宝宝张嘴就含住了他的一根手指，似是在笑着，吮吸起来。  
这一刻，不止木子洋，灵超的心也一起融化了。这九个多月以来所受的委屈在顷刻间化为乌有，他兴冲冲地撑起身来想去抱宝宝，却被岳明辉一把抢了回去。  
“别闹，自己都还是个孩子呢，别一会儿给我们宝贝摔了。”  
灵超气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴，“这是我的孩子！”  
吸血鬼宝宝忽然尖叫着哭了起来，将所有人打了个猝不及防，手忙脚乱却又不知道他怎么了。  
最后还是木子洋思索着想出了答案，也不枉这阶段以来他一直在看的孕期知识手册：“应该是……饿了吧。”

话音刚落，所有人的注意力又全都转移到了灵超身上。锐利的三道目光像是要在自己身上钻出个洞来，灵超浑身不舒服，末了缓缓低下头，看向一群人注意力集中的地方。

……为什么胸部那么胀。

灵超用力咽了口唾沫。

木子洋的手已经环上了自己的腰，另一只手指挥着边上的那俩人，“你们先带棉裤出去，我帮他适应一下。”  
“棉裤？什么棉裤？”灵超回头看着他，一脸惊恐，“你什么时候取的名字？”  
“刚才啊。”男人懒洋洋道。  
“这也太随便了吧……不对你刚才说什么？！”  
灵超再一次转眼，门已经被带上了，屋子里只剩下了他们两个。

“我说，”木子洋贴在他耳边，呼吸吐气全数蹭到了他的耳朵上，吸血鬼颤栗着抖了抖身子，忍不住低吟两声，无疑又是情上加欲，双手也已经摸进了他的衣服里，

“我先帮你适应一下。”


End file.
